Probability
by LotusHana
Summary: The SC! characters decide to have a try on a crane game Tsukasa set up so they can find out who their future partner will be. Unfortunately for them, probability doesn't exactly work in their favor.


**A/N: **My first oneshot. :) I should be working on my other fanfic, but this was sitting in my hard drive for about three months and I wanted to finish it as soon as possible. This idea came to me when I saw a fanart of both Utau and Amu trying to get a stuffed figure of Ikuto in a crane game, with stuffed toys of the other SC! boys inside as well.

* * *

Tsukasa smiled as he saw his finished product, "Perfect." It took a while bringing the machine into the planetarium and putting the plushies inside but he somehow managed to finish. It was a good thing his sister agreed to help out and made a stuffed figure of each of the kids. They all came out quite cute, if he must say so himself. His sister even added cat ears to Ikuto's much to his liking.

He looked at his watch. They were late. What was taking them so long?

The door to the planetarium swung open, revealing a group of teenage kids standing at the entrance. He had brought all of them here to test this thing out. Plus, it would be quite an entertainment to see the expressions on their faces.

Ikuto was the first to complain, "Why did you call me here? You're not going to mess with me again are you?"

Kairi fixed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, "I must request that you speed this up, Chairman. My sister wants me for something."

Utau tapped her foot impatiently, "Me too. I have a recording session to go to."

Tsukasa frowned. They were all spoiling the fun.

The Charas noticed something behind his back.

"Hey!" cried out Ran, "What's that?"

"It's a special game for all of you," Tsukasa said proudly, "This is a crane machine. It's completely free of course and inside are all stuffed toy versions of you. Whatever toy you get is your future partner." He looked at all of them expectantly, hoping to see at least some of them enthusiastic about his idea.

"That sounds fun! Yaya wants to try it!" said Yaya, raising her hand up in the air. He smiled. He wasn't surprised to see her liking the sound of his idea. However, the others stared at him like he had completely lost it or exchanged hesitant glances.

"Does it work for Charas?" asked Miki, obviously very interested.

"No, it doesn't," he told her. He doubted the Charas would be able to maneuver the claw anyway.

She hung her head, depressed, and flew off to sulk in the corner.

"It does sound kind of interesting…." muttered Amu, thinking about it.

"Amu-chan just wants to know who her future partner is going to be," teased Ran.

"Even though she acts all cool and calm, she really is interested in stuff like this – desu," said Su.

Amu blushed in embarrassment, "That's not it! I'm just doing this so I can have something to give for Ami's birthday!"

Kukai frowned, "I don't get it. Can't you just read the stars and tell us our future that way?"

Tsukasa made a face, "But this is more fun." Besides, even if one of them asked who their future partner was, he wouldn't tell them who it was.

Ikuto shrugged, "Whatever. I don't have anything better to do anyway."

El's eyes glinted with a fiery passion, "It's love! It's a game about love! Let's try it, Utau-chan!"

"Fine," she said, "But I am only doing this just to see if I'll get Ikuto." She glared pointedly at Amu, making her gulp.

Rhythm grinned, "This sounds cool! How about it, Nagi?"

"I guess…." Temari, who was hidden behind his long locks of purple hair, nodded her head in agreement.

"If Amu goes, then I'll go," said Rima. The rest of them also agreed to it, albeit hesitantly.

Tsukasa was pleased with the unanimous response, "That settles it then. The first up is…Amu Hinamori!" Taking a step forward nervously, Amu went to the machine and placed her hands on the controls. The dim light of the planetarium made the faces of the stuffed figures barely seeable. She took hold of the control stick and moved it, the machine starting with a low hum. The mechanical sounds of the claw moving were heard, as Amu moved it around until she thought she saw it grab hold of something. The anticipated sounds of the prize being dumped and descending through a chute were heard. Amu flipped open the flap and took out a…..stuffed version of Nikaidou.

All of them cringed at the sound of Amu's scream.

"What is this?" Amu shouted furiously, showing the toy to Tsukasa, "You didn't tell us that something like this would happen!"

Tsukasa had to restrain himself from laughing, "That was the point though."

Yaya gasped, "Yaya didn't know that Amu-chi felt about Nikaidou-sensei that way! Did you, Rima-tan?"

"That's not it!" Amu protested.

Rima shook her head in disappointment, "Ikuto was one thing, but Nikaidou-sensei?"

"You too, Rima?"

"It's so cute - desu!" exclaimed Su, the only one not disturbed by the outcome. Which in turn earned her a glare from the disgruntled pinkette.

"Next is Ikuto Tsukiyomi!"

He went up to the machine and casually moved around the control stick. He got something, and it was dispensed through the chute. He lifted up the flap and took out….Nadeshiko.

If Nagihiko was drinking anything, he would've spitted it out.

"Isn't this the girl who tried to kill me with her Chara Change?" asked Ikuto. Both Tadase and Kukai shot Nagihiko sympathetic glances. Tsukasa whistled innocently when Nagihiko sent a withering glare in his direction.

A fierce glint appeared in Utau's violet eyes, "Well whoever she is, she better watch out, because I'm the one who should have Ikuto." Nervous beads of perspiration dripped down Nagihiko's face.

"So Ikuto is going to end up with Nadeshiko…." Amu said sadly. Rima twitched but she said nothing.

"Tadase-kun, it's your turn," announced Tsukasa.

"Um…okay." Tadase took a step forward and grabbed the control stick. The toy he got was dispensed and he took it out. It was….a stuffed toy of Nobuko Saeki.

A long awkward silence filled the room.

Kukai tried to say something, "Well, that's….."

"….Even worse than Amu's?" finished Daichi. The poor boy looked devastated by what he had in his hands. He was going to marry a very, very old woman.

"Utau Tsukiyomi."

Utau went up to the machine, making sure her hands had no traces of sweat before taking hold of the control stick. She looked determined to not get the same disastrous results as Amu or Tadase. After successfully getting her prize, she bent down and took out a stuffed version of Nagihiko.

Nagihiko felt like banging his head against the wall.

The twintailed idol pouted, "I didn't get Ikuto." Rima stared at her oddly but then turned her head away.

"Nagihiko Fujisaki."

The long-haired boy slowly dragged his feet over to the machine. He didn't care anymore. He just wanted to get this over with. After grabbing hold of a toy with the claw, he received his prize.

"Uh….I'm sorry, Nagihiko, but I only see you as a friend," said Kukai. A stuffed version of Kukai rested in Nagihiko's arms. "I mean you were pretty and all as Na-" Nagihiko swiftly grabbed Kukai by the cheeks and stretched them out as far as he could.

"What's that? You want to run around the soccer field in a cheerleader outfit?" he said in a rather eerie and cheerful voice.

"No," he squeaked.

"Kukai Soma, you're up."

Kukai rubbed his hands together eagerly. He obviously didn't care who he got. He only saw this as a game, not something extremely life-changing. After a couple of tries, he received his stuffed toy. At first, he didn't reveal who it was; for he was too busy staring at it in shock to respond. Utau shoved him aside and saw who he got.

He was holding onto a stuffed version of Rima.

"What the hell?" exclaimed Rima, Utau, and Nagihiko at the same time.

"What are you guys so upset about?" Kukai asked Utau and Nagihiko.

"N-Nothing….." mumbled Utau. Nagihiko cleared his throat, trying to get out of the awkwardness of the situation.

"Rima Mashiro."

The small girl took a deep breath and went up. It took her about a couple of minutes for her to finally get something. The sound of the claw picking up something echoed in the silent planetarium.

"…..You're kidding me, right?" She held the plushie away from her body as far as possible. Taking a closer look, it was a stuffed figure of Ikuto. Both Amu and Utau had looks of shock and outrage on their faces respectively.

Ikuto quickly backed away, "Wow. No offense shrimp, but I'm not into tiny girls like you."

"None taken," she said, still a little disgusted that she got the catboy of all people.

Utau held out the stuffed toy version of Nagihiko, "I demand a trade. In exchange for Ikuto, you can have him." Rima raised an eyebrow at this offer, but she wondered whether or not she should pass this opportunity.

"That's not fair! The purpose of the game is to find who your soulmate is!" Amu argued, "If you just do a trade, it destroys the reason we had to do this in the first place!"

Utau crossed her arms over her chest, defiant, "So? That crazy chairman never said we couldn't do trades." All of them turned to stare at Tsukasa, secretly wishing that he would agree to them trading with each other.

He smiled at them, innocence radiating off his face, "I don't see why not. Especially since Kairi-kun and Yaya-chan already got their soulmates." Yaya was hugging her's tightly to her chest while Kairi stared at his with a blank face. They both got stuffed toy versions of each other.

"WHAT?" they exclaimed. "How come they get someone normal and we don't?"

"Because that would spoil the ending to your story," he explained, "What use is there if I just gave you the ending right away? You'll live the rest of your lives with that knowledge, not even bothering to carefully think things through….." Tsukasa continued on giving a long and rather pointless explanation to the uninterested teens.

Tadase brought his hand to his face, "He's avoiding the question…."

Kukai shrugged, putting his stuffed Rima figure on one of the chairs, "I'm going to try again. There's no rule that says we can't play again, right?"

"Yaya wants to play too!" Yaya whined, "Tsubasa will be happy with all of the toys Yaya is going to bring him!"

Amu went up to Kukai, "Umm….If you get Tadase-kun….Can you give him to me?"

Ran gave Amu a look, "But Amu-chan, I thought you were against unfair play like doing trades and playing a second time."

"Of course I am!" Amu insisted stubbornly, "I was just thinking that Ami might not like the one I got!"

"Sure you did," Miki said sarcastically, "I bet once you get a stuffed toy of Tadase-kun, you're going to cuddle with it all night, and go off into your own little fantasies about your prince-"

Su and Ran gasped and swiftly flew over to cover Miki's mouth before she could say any more but they were too late. A ping was heard as a small golden crown materialized on top of Tadase's head. Soon right after, it was followed by maniacal laughter.

"BWAHAHAHA!" laughed Tadase, "I'm no mere prince! I am a king!" He then pointed at Kukai, "Move aside, commoner! This game is child's play for a great king like me!" He shoved him aside and grabbed hold of the control stick. Tadase started to move it around wildly, determined to get as many stuffed toys as possible. However, because the claw was designed to hold only one stuffed toy, the claw refused to move around to Tadase's command. He moved the control stick around furiously out of frustration. Suddenly, Tadase accidentally ripped the control stick out of its socket.

Everyone stared at the empty socket in shock, the incident shocking enough to snap Tadase out of his Chara Change.

Tsukasa sighed heavily in exasperation. His brother-in-law was probably going to scold him for using some of their savings just to buy a machine that ended up getting broken.

Ikuto, who had been watching the whole thing from afar, silently got up from his seat and went to the back of the machine. He bent down and opened a secret hatch hidden behind a giant cardboard box. A sea of stuffed toys flowed out of the door, nearly covering Ikuto head to toe with them. A single plushie of Amu sat on top of his head.

"Is that me?" she asked, coming over for a better look. The others were coming around to examine the pile of stuffed figures. They found that there were not only stuffed figures of them, but of other people they knew as well. Heck, there was even a stuffed toy of Tsukasa there! (Which was kind of creepy, considering that Tsukasa was the one who invented the game in the first place.)

"Yeah. It's not as cute as you though," he said when he looked at the plushie, his comment causing Amu's cheeks to redden.

Seeing this, Utau tackled him, showing Ikuto a stuffed toy of herself, "Then look at this one! It's much cuter than Amu's, right?"

Amu sweatdropped, "Weren't you originally planning to convince Rima to do a trade?"

Rima shrugged, "Forget it. It doesn't really matter to me anyway. Besides, I don't want to see that lying best-friend stealer in my room, on top of a shelf." She picked the Nadeshiko plushie Ikuto dropped, hugging it to her chest, "I like this one better."

"Doesn't that mean the same thing?" Nagihiko muttered under his breath.

Hearing him, she casted a glare in his direction, "No, it doesn't. Because Nadeshiko's way cuter and nicer than you!"

"Maybe it's a good thing," Temari whispered to him, "Who knows? She could've used that stuffed figure of you as a voodoo doll."

Nagihiko shuddered, "Don't jinx me, Temari."

Tsukasa walked over to them, picking up the stuffed Ikuto Rima dropped earlier. He started to play around with the cat ears on top of its head and glanced at the machine with a sea of plushies now pouring out of it.

"I guess it won't hurt to give it a try myself…."

* * *

**A/N: **This oneshot wasn't really romance. Unless you count Kairi and Yaya getting each other. I was mainly having my crack pairing fun. xP Don't take it too seriously. And for those who don't know, the main reason why I made Amu get Nikaidou was because the first DS game of Shugo Chara! had Nikaidou as one of Amu's "romantic options". (That DS game was something like an otome game, with all of the SC! boys available as romantic options.) Poor Nagihiko. I just had to make him a...three-timer? xD


End file.
